


Texting

by slytherinvickie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kind of AU, M/M, Texting, They only chat, Wrong Number AU, first fic, i love these characters, they don't kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinvickie/pseuds/slytherinvickie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco receives a text from an unknown number and they end up chatting. I suck at summaries, honestly. This is my first fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this is the first time I post a fanfic. I've written several, but I didn't considered them good enough to post, until I wrote this one. Please, be nice with me, but not too nice, I want constructive criticisms. Keep in mind that english is not my first language, so if there's any mistakes, I'm sorry, and please: point it out, I'll be glad to fix it.  
> I decided to keep this fic as an oneshot, I don't think I'll write a second chapter or anything.   
> Although I also like to read fanfics in which the relationship of the otp is slowly built and they end up kissing and stuff, I was never able to write that. So I'm sorry this is very short and has no hot scenes.  
> Hope you enjoy it either way.

Draco | **Harry**

\------

[17:35]  
**Hey, mate, did you finish your homework?**

  
[17:56]  
What homework? Who is this? Blaise, is this one of your jokes?

  
[17:57]  
**Oh, sorry, I got a new phone, I thought this was my friend. My mistake. I promise I'm not Zabini trying to pull a prank on you.**

  
[18:00]  
Sure... How do you know Blaise's last name?

  
[18:02]  
**Well, he's a very popular guy in Hogwarts. So... Do you study here?**

  
[18:03]  
Yes.

  
[18:03]  
**So, I gather you're in Slytherin, since you call Zabini by his first name. What did you think about the implementation of muggle technology?**

  
[18:04]  
Well, I could be anywhere, Blaise has a lot of friends in all of the four houses. And surprisingly, yes, I did like the muggle technology, I like this iMessage thing on the phones we received.

  
[18:04]  
**Hmmm... Yeah, you're right. Will you tell me in which house are you in? You must not be in Slytherin, at least is what I think, since they are all pure bloods and wouldn't like this "iMessage thing" as you said.**

  
[18:04]  
I'm always right. Plus, I'm not telling that, you'll have to figure it out ;)

  
[18:04]  
**Ugh, fine. I hate to play guess, but fine.**

  
[18:05]  
Look, you don't even have to talk to me, man, you only just "met" me.

  
[18:05]  
**I know that, but now I'm interested. I'm sorry, but I guess we _have_  to be friends now. Or at least acquaintances.**

  
[18:05]  
Oh Merlin, will it change anything if I tell you I don't want to?

  
[18:06]  
**No. So, tell me something about you. Anything.**

  
[18:06]  
Hm... I like to read.

  
[18:06]  
**That's it?**

  
[18:06]  
Well, what else do you want me to say?

  
[18:07]  
**Anything at all. Look, let's start with random stuff, such as your favourite colour and favourite food.**

  
[18:07]  
Why am I still answering you?

  
[18:07]  
**Because you're curious and have nothing better to do?**

  
[18:08]  
That is... Surprisingly right, not that I am happy with this new "friendship", but I am curious, and I'm also very bored. Fine, my favourite colour is silver, and my favourite food is not exactly a food, it's ice cream. What about you?

  
[18:08]  
**Oh, please, you will be just fine with me as friend, I can feel it. Silver is a peculiar colour, but nice choice. I also love ice cream, I like the cookies and cream flavour the best, what about you? My favourites are green (it matches my eyes) and chocolate cake. :)**

  
[18:08]  
I also like green, it's a beautiful colour. I'm more of a plain chocolate ice cream guy, but I like almost every flavour. Oh, Merlin, I love chocolate cake so much! Thanks, now I'm craving it.

  
[18:09]  
**You're welcome! :p Well, at least now I know that you're a guy. I am a guy, too. :)**

  
[18:09]  
You use a lot of emoticons for a guy. Besides, I know more: you have green eyes.

  
[18:09]  
**True, but, if I'm not mistaken, a lot of students here have green eyes. But okay, I will say one more thing that will make it somewhat easier: I'm in 6th year.**

  
[18:09]  
Well, I'm also in 6th year, but still, there are a lot of students in our year, it is still very hard to find out who you are.

  
[18:11]  
**Ugh, I really want to know which house are you in! Give me some hint.**

  
[18:12]  
Ugh, fine, let's see... The song From Eden, by Hozier.

  
[18:12]  
**Look, as much as I like Hozier, I do not understand this reference/hint.**

  
[18:12]  
Well, too bad, that's all I'm giving you.

  
[18:13]  
**You're a prick. What classes do you take on mondays?**

  
[18:13]  
I see what you're doing, but fine, I take arithmancy, divination, dada and potions. And yes, in this order.

  
[18:13]  
**Wait a second...**

  
[18:13]  
What now?

  
[18:23]  
**For the love of Merlin! You're from Slytherin, I was right! And you're friends with Zabini.**

  
[18:25]  
Wait, what? How?

  
[18:26]  
**Well, you said your last class on monday is potions, and the house that I'm in shares this class with 2 other houses, one of them being Slytherin, so I looked our chat history and you seemed very cocky, plus: when I asked for a hint, you said the song From Eden, so I went to check the lyrics for some extra hint, and Hozier mentions "slithered".**

  
[18:27]  
Okay, very clever. So I gather you're from Gryffindor, since the other house we share potions with is Hufflepuff, and they are not very bright. Damn, if you weren't a guy, I'd say you were Granger.

  
[18:28]  
**Well, to be completely honest, she helped me, I would have noticed it a lot later if she didn't.**

  
[18:28]  
Shit.

  
[18:28]  
**What?**

  
[18:28]  
Shit, shit, shit.

  
[18:29]  
**What?!?**

  
[18:30]  
I'm in the library, I can see Granger through the window... Damn, Potter, why did you make it so damn enjoyable to talk to you?

  
[18:30]  
**Oh... Malfoy. Hi. Look, as shocking as it might sound, I'm a very nice person, not that you have bothered finding out through the years.**

  
[18:31]  
Oh, come on, I wanted to be friends with you in the 1st year, it was _you_ who refused my handshake.

  
[18:31]  
**Malfoy, you were a bigger prick then, I wouldn't ever ever ever had shaken your hand. But now... Well, seems like things have changed. We can still try to make this "friendship" work. What do you say?**

  
[18:32]  
Ugh, yeah, I guess it wouldn't be that bad, meet me at Hogsmeade today for dinner, fine? We can talk about how weird this whole thing is.

  
[18:33]  
**Hm, we don't have to talk all the time, you know. ;)**

  
[18:35]  
What the... Potter, are you flirting with me?

  
[18:35]  
**Oh, come on, I know that you're bi, and you (and everyone else in this damn school) know I'm gay, plus, we're both very attractive, why wouldn't I be flirting with you?**

  
[18:35]  
As much weird as this sounds, I'm not saying no to it.. In fact... Why don't we meet somewhere more private, say, right now?

  
[18:36]  
**The room of requirement? In 5 minutes?**

  
[18:36]  
Finally, I'm on my way.


End file.
